


Tricked and Tamed by Tits

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Brainwashing, Devil TF, F/F, Hypnosis, Lactation, Tit Hypnosis, Titnosis, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Patchouli turns the tables on Marisa, after the latter tries to hypnotize her.
Relationships: Kirisame Marisa/Patchouli Knowledge
Kudos: 27





	Tricked and Tamed by Tits

"Paaaaatchy. Come onnnn. I wanna try something, da ze."  
  
The eternal thorn in the Unmoving Library's side kept pestering her, the lavender haired woman sighing as she glared at the blonde nuisance. "Marisa. I keep telling you. I'm not up to your shenanigans. Least of all now. I'm in the middle of studying." The buxom magician muttered annoyedly as she buried herself in her book once more.  
  
Her guest huffed as she adjusted her black and white hat. The girl, Kirisame Marisa, was not one to be deterred that easily. "Well, if you don't want to listen, I guess I'll just have to do this the manual way!" She declared as she practically leaped over the table, landing by the larger woman's side. "Come on, just look here, I wanna see if I can do this 'hypnosis' thing!"  
  
The lavender-haired magician, Patchouli Knowledge, lifted her gaze from her book to look up at the eager witch. The witch held a yen on a string, dangling it as she waved it from side to side. 'She does not even know the proper form to use the technique. What a sad excuse for a magician she is.' She thought to herself as her eyes followed the path of the coin. 'However... Perhaps a little bit of fun might be in order?' A smile briefly crossed her face, as she kept staring at the swinging 'pendulum'.  
  
"Alright, how'd it go... Ooooo, you're getting sleepy, da ze..." Marisa started using a lower tone as she tried to pull the older magician into a trance. It wasn't working as she intended, but her victim played along, slowly letting her eyes flutter until they closed. "Nice! It's working!" She chimed cheerfully once the larger woman had shut her eyes. "Now... What to make Patchy do, what to make her do..."  
  
Patchouli softly shook her head, just subtly enough that the black-white wouldn't notice. 'Goodness. She really is clueless on this front. And here I thought I would have some fun, but if she cannot even think of any amusing ideas...' She thought to herself, feeling even more disappointed in the intruding girl than she normally did.  
  
Only for the blonde to snap her fingers, grinning from ear to ear. "Okay, I got it, da ze!" With a slight giggle following her words, she kneeled and whispered a few words into the 'sleeping' woman's ear. "You feel the urge to strip down to your underwear. To show it all off to your new mistress. It's super stuffy in those robes of yours. You'll never want to wear them again."  
  
'She really cannot think of anything complex. What a simpleton.' The lavender-haired magician thought to herself as she slowly withdrew from her chair, sighing softly while mimicking a snore. She grabbed ahold of the hem of her dress, the nightgown-like material making it easy for her to just pull up and throw the entire thing off in one fell swoop. No need to hesitate, she had 'been commanded' to get the stuffy things off.  
  
Once the dress fell to the ground, the magician's rather voluptuous body was on full display. From a set of breasts that were more trouble than they were worth given that they nearly outsized her head, to a slightly soft belly that showed just how little she normally moved about, and a matching set of thighs. The older magician was a bombshell through and through. She just didn't show off her wonderful body since she didn't feel a need to.  
  
Marisa, on the other hand, became completely captivated by her 'friend's form. It was so meaty in all the right places that she could hardly keep herself from sinking a hand or two into that wonderful set of tits. "Geez, da ze... Alice isn't even this big, and you just completely outdo Reimu... You're crazy hot, Patchy." The black-white girl chimed as she rubbed her cheeks up against those massive melons, giggling like a giddy child in the process.  
  
A soft blush slowly started to fill out the larger woman's cheeks as she felt the eager magician get a nice feel for her body. If this had happened at any other time, she would've incinerated her with one of her many fire spells. But instead, she just let her play around with her some more. She didn't see the point in breaking the illusion yet. No, if she could keep the fake trance going for as long as possible, then she was set. She just needed the blonde to avoid noticing the tells...  
  
"Patchyyyy! I want you to be like this at all times, I want you to be mine and mine alone! I want you to be my personal bed and pillow set! Da ze!" The needy magician cried out in a giggly fashion. She was enjoying all of this way too much. The sensation of sinking into her friend's plump body, to get that softness all across her. It was just so heavenly!  
  
Patchouli smiled just a little. She did appreciate the love that the girl showed her, but that didn't mean that she was going to stop her plan. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, pushing her closer. "Marisa's... bed..." She muttered, keeping the illusion of her control being in the hands of the inexperienced and thieving girl. Just a little more, and she'd be ready.  
  
The fact that the 'hypnotized' magician positively responded to her desires, pulling her into a loving hug like this... it was just the thing that would drive her crazy. "A-Ah... Patchy! Patchy!" Thinking that she had well and truly turned the older magician into not only her lover but her plaything as well, the blonde didn't even think to doubt the situation at hand. Instead, she launched straight at her friend's lips, planting her lips on the puckered lips of the 'entranced' woman...  
  
Right before she noticed that things were wrong. The lavender-haired woman's eyes shot open with a leer as she started to grin. "Well well, this is what you'd want from me if you ever got me under your control? You're a naughty girl, Marisa. Far too naughty for your own good." She admonished the younger magician as she squeezed her tighter, making her practically sink into her overheating breast-chasm. "Perhaps I should just keep you in here until you pass out. Maybe give you to Remi, I'm sure she'd love a new blood doll after Sakuya's blood got too tainted from repeated feedings..."  
  
Marisa felt the massive amount of sweat shoot down her back like a waterfall. "E-Ehehe... T-That was a joke, Patchy! I didn't... I-I meant-" She tried to protest, only to feel the larger woman tightly grasp her rear. The petite, panty-covered rear that she squeezed as tightly as she possibly could, making more than a little moan slip out of the blonde's mouth. "S-Stop that! I-I'm serious, I didn't mean to do or say anything weird! Da ze!"  
  
The protests fell on deaf ears as the lavender-haired woman let go of the smaller blonde, smiling eerily. "Oh really? You didn't want to play with these until you got tired and fell asleep within?" Patchouli chimed chillingly as she slowly swayed her breasts from side to side, mimicking the movements that the black-white had performed with the coin. Only, she understood how hypnosis was supposed to work, so her attempt to enthrall her was a lot more effective.  
  
"S-Stop..." The black-white tried to protest, only to find herself drawn to the breasts that she coveted. Something about the way that the lavender-haired woman had teased her had pulled her mind into an easily manipulated state. And she took full advantage of it, given the way that the younger girl couldn't even pry her head away from those massive orbs. Those milky tanks that needed to be drained every few days...  
  
Her hypnotist merely smirked. She wasn't about to stop. She just gyrated her body from one direction to the other, letting her breasts and gravity do the rest of the work. "Rest your eyes, Marisa. Now, it will be your turn. And I have something else in mind for you..." The seductive words left her lips, bouncing around inside of the blonde girl's head as her eyes started fluttering, struggling to stay open.  
  
Marisa gasped as she felt a heat washing over her. Partly from the arousal that flooded her mind thanks to the breasts... and partly a sluggish heat that made her feel exhausted. No doubt an effect of the breasts hypnotizing her. She could feel her vision blurring as her eyes fluttered more and more until she just couldn't keep herself awake any longer. Everything had gotten so enrapturing, so overpowering that she just shut her eyes completely, a soft snore leaving her lips moments later.  
  
Patchouli grinned at the sight. The thorn in her side had finally been tamed. She was now at her mercy. She only needed to cast a single spell, and she could get rid of her forever... But then she wouldn't have nearly as much fun. There was a certain enjoyment that the bothersome girl brought to the table that no one else could. So instead of getting rid of an asset that she might never be able to replace, she had a better idea in mind.  
  
Summoning one of her tomes with one hand, she chanted a brief spell to conjure up a single black crystal. The crystal immediately started to jolt with dark energies, the kind of energies that would erode a human in mere moments. Exactly what she would hope for. "Oh, Marisa. If you want to be with me forever, I'll grant you that wish. You'll just have to take on a better form, one truly suited for that purpose." The lavender-haired woman mused as she lowered the crystal towards the younger girl's chest.  
  
Before pushing it straight inside, causing an overwhelming pain to rush through the blonde girl's body. Immediately, she felt a certain amount of humanity leaving her, as her irises turned into permanent hearts. A pair of cute little wings grew from her back, shredding apart her outfit in the process while a tiny space-tipped tail snuck out from underneath her skirt. While the energies certainly were wild, they were great at inhibiting powers just as much as enhancing them.  
  
Thus, as the strips of cloth fell to the ground leaving the poor blonde devil completely naked, all traces of Marisa's former prowess had just been erased. In her place stood an adorably petite devil. Another tiny devil in fact. If not for her existing name, Patchouli would've probably rechristened her Koakuma right then and there, to match the redheaded girl that usually roamed her library. Her new form would serve her well...  
  
Despite the pain, despite the transformation, the blonde devil was still stuck in her trance, her eyes refusing to open unless she was relieved from the trance by her new mistress. A mistress that still had plans for her at that. "Listen to me, Marisa. Listen to your mistress." Were the words that started running through the entranced girl's mind as she listened carefully.  
  
"You are not a magician. You are a tiny devil. You are my tiny devil. Property of Patchouli Knowledge. Know this well, repeat it within your mind until you understand it." The words continued, repeating endlessly as the former black-white's head filled completely with those words. Every repetition caused her body to shiver, which just made her petite frame stand out a little more. The lack of clothes certainly didn't help in that area.  
  
Patchouli smiled as the commands continued to ring throughout the devil's head, while she conjured up a second spell. A simpler one that manifested a cute and dignified outfit onto the young and little devil. The same kind of black-and-white formal wear that the other little devils wore. After all, she was a little devil like the rest of them, why would she receive any preferential treatment?  
  
"Wake up, Marisa. Tell me what you wish for." The lavender-haired magician's words slipped into the entranced devil's mind one more time, causing her to suddenly shoot awake. She could feel the differences between her original body and her new form, but dwelling on it was hard as she felt shocks of pleasure running through her body too frequently to concentrate...  
  
Marisa looked around, only to stare straight into her owner's eyes... "M-Mistress! I-I... I-" She stuttered, feeling more nervous than ever... only for her eyes to shine a brief lavender as her commands came into effect. "I want to snuggle with you all night long! I want to sleep against you and suckle from your breasts until you're completely dry!"   
  
Patchouli smiled as she grabbed ahold of the younger girl's hips, before quietly pulling her onto one of her exposed nipples. "Drink then. Drink as much of your mistress' milk as you can muster. It will be one of the few things I will let a little devil like you feast on." Her tone was loving yet supportive, as she slowly rubbed away at the back of the girl's head. The suckling sounds that she craved echoed from below soon after, leaving the lavender-haired woman quite pleased.  
  
The sight of the blonde girl slurping and nursing from her breasts was downright adorable. A far cry from the troublemaker that she once was. And while she wouldn't provide nearly the same kind of entertainment from this point onward... To have such a devoted little devil would be an even greater treat. She could just imagine the ever-loving and ever-obedient look on the devil's face after being given an order. It was the best mental image she could ever imagine.  
  
But for now, she would just enjoy the fruits of her labor. The gentle sight of a needy devil nursing from her bosom. How splendid...


End file.
